


Walking the Plank

by DEx Hooker (FangBanger)



Series: Summer Challenge [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangBanger/pseuds/DEx%20Hooker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was happy with soft kisses and secrecy, but Emma knows it's time for more. Unfortunately for Killian, she's never been one for subtlety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking the Plank

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Walking the Plank
> 
> Series: Summer Challenge
> 
> Day: Four
> 
> Author: Roguie
> 
> Fandom: Once Upon A Time
> 
> Pairing: Hook/Emma
> 
> Rating: K+
> 
> Word Count: 1000+
> 
> Spoilers: Set after 3x22 – There's No Place Like Home
> 
> Summary: He was happy with soft kisses and secrecy, but Emma knows it's time for more. Unfortunately for Killian, she's never been one for subtlety.
> 
> Disclaimer: OuaT is not mine. I really don't want to write 132 reasons why it's not mine; suffice it to say, it's not on HBO, so I can't possibly own it.
> 
> A/N: And on day four she said, let there be fluff. ;) Prompt by LTC522: Snowing finds out they are together (however you like).

~~~?~~~

When Emma and Henry found the perfect apartment overlooking the water, Killian had helped her move in without question. He'd pressed soft kisses to her lips, to her throat, to her chest as they unpacked together, laughed together, made dinner together on her brand new stove. He'd not pressed the issue when it came time for Henry to go to bed and she'd wordlessly led him to the door. He'd stolen kisses in the hallway until she'd actually giggled, pushing him away, her hands against his chest, her green eyes dancing with a mirth he'd never seen her possess. The giggles drew him back again, stealing more and more kisses until he'd swallowed her laughter and devoured her mirth, leaving her panting against her door, her gaze filled now with the same need that had burned in him since the day he'd set eyes upon her.

He had quirked his eyebrow at her teasingly as he left that night, his bottomless blue eyes offering her the next move as he murmured a soft farewell into her hair and disappeared into the night.

She didn't hear from him again until the next morning when she'd gone into Granny's for her morning coffee on the way to the station. He was leaning over the counter, deep in conversation with Ruby when she walked through the door. The tall brunette hung on his every word, the way he moved his hook in an exaggerating sweep of the room giving away their topic of conversation. He only ever waved it around when he was telling someone of his adventures, whether on the seas, in Neverland, or in the time since he'd come to the realm without magic. She'd leaned on the doorjamb, watching as he told his tale, never realizing the smile of fondness that broke across her face as he spoke.

He felt her eyes on him after only a few moments, glancing up from their friend to catch her eye, cocking his head to the side at the sight of her grin, smiling back at her immediately. His eyes asked silently if she wanted him to join her, a miniscule twitch of her shoulders told him to take his time. Maybe she should have been jealous as he returned his full attention to Ruby, but that was something she'd found when it came to Killian. She had no doubts, no insecurities. Not one. He would never look at another the way he looked at her, so turning away from him and slipping into the booth that held her parents and brother was easy.

His shadow fell over her minutes later. There was a time that when he approached, they'd stop talking; whatever their topic of conversation was not meant for the ears of Captain Hook. Now, there wasn't even a pause between them as he towered over the group, two cups of coffee in his hand, menus balanced on his hook and the bottle Snow had asked Ruby to warm for Neal tucked in the crook of his elbow. He'd become a part of them without anyone noticing.

She couldn't help herself as she slid out of the booth and wrapped her arms around him, settling her head against his shoulder while her father relieved him of the bottle and menus before her actions drew even more attention to their table. Killian peered down at her, startled, his blue eyes uncertain as he glanced between her and her parents who wore matching expressions of surprise.

"Morning, love," he murmured quietly, pressing a soft kiss to her head while placing the coffees on the table with as much finesse as he could manage.

No one was more shocked than Killian when her lips met his solidly, her fingers weaving into his hair, holding him to her when he stiffened. She nibbled at his lower lip until he relaxed, stroking the nape of his neck until his arm came around her and a soft, whimpering groan escaped his throat. She grinned against his mouth, treating him to several more soft kisses before she stepped away from him, sliding back into their booth and curling her fingers around her cup of coffee.

"David, do you have any plans for today?" she asked with a smile, tugging on Killian's coat until he slid into the booth next to her, one trembling hand lifting his own coffee to his lips.

"Nothing pressing," David replied, trying desperately to keep his face schooled into a casual expression.

Emma grinned back at him, her eyes sparkling mischeviously. "Then you won't mind using your truck to help Killian move his things over to our apartment?"

She couldn't miss her mother's gasp or the dark confusion that filled her father's eyes. She felt more than saw the ripple of surprise that moved through Killian's body. She had to bite back the laughter as three pairs of familiar eyes turned to stare at her while she did nothing more than take a second sip of much needed caffeine.

She lowered her right hand to softly stroke his thigh, finally losing her fight with her mirth as he jumped in surprise and cracked his knee into the table, knocking it solidly. She continued to let her fingers draw comforting paths over his leathers as she leaned towards him, pressing a soft, reassuring kiss to his jaw. "Good morning," she murmured.

He watched silently as Snow nudged her husband, dragging him out of the shock that was written across his face, her eyes travelling over the absolute happiness that filled her daughter's gaze. Finally, the prince nodded in resignation, shaking his head, his own lips curling slightly as the mood at the table became infectious.

"It'll be my pleasure," he answered quietly, pointedly catching the pirate's eye, silently letting Killian know he'd not be getting out of that day without an uncomfortable conversation.

Killian nodded gravely at the prince before turning to his love beside him, lowering his lips to her ear. "Swan, next time give a man some kind of warning before you feed him to the sharks."

She grinned, shaking her head, leaning to once again rest against his shoulder, contentment bleeding through her every move. "Where would the fun be in that?"

~~~Fin~~~


End file.
